


ghostwrite

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: “Maybe you’ve got a secret admirer.”Ignis was more inclined to believestalker.





	ghostwrite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to the best boys!

There was a letter on the dashboard inside of Ignis’s car. He squinted at it suspiciously, reaching forward to pluck the note from the envelope.

_Happy early Valentine’s, Ignis_

The words were scrawled onto a poorly cut, purple heart. There was no signed name or indication of who it could be from, and Ignis frowned at the thought of how the hell it had gotten _inside_ of his car. Gladio was always telling him he was too paranoid, so he put the thought into the back of his mind, folding the note and putting it into his pocket as he started the car.

It had been easy enough to forget. But he was reminded of it when he opened his Citadel locker the next day before training to find a small box with another note taped to the top of it.

_I know you like to look nice, so I got you something_

Inside were a pair of skull cufflinks, but the note, yet again, was unsigned. He glanced at Gladio at the locker next to him and held up the box.

“You get me something, Iggy?” he asked with a grin.

“No, I had the thought that you had given it to me.”

“I gave you your birthday present last week,” Gladio reminded him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“There was a note in my car as well,” Ignis frowned, putting the box back into his locker.

The other man shrugged, closing the locker with his elbow as he adjusted his pants. “Maybe you’ve got a secret admirer.”

Ignis was more inclined to believe _stalker_ , but he didn’t voice his concerns. Gladio would just tell him he was being ridiculous and that there was no need to worry. For now, Ignis was inclined to believe that.

The day before Valentine’s day, however, made him change that line of thinking. Outside the door to his apartment was a bouquet purple and white flowers, with a note and a gift card placed within.

_I know you’re always cooking meals for Noctis, so I thought maybe you could have a meal cooked for you for once. You deserve more appreciation than you get, sorry._

Who could presume to be so familiar with the prince to call him Noctis so informally? And the note was far too knowing of Ignis’s activities. His cooking was not apart of his duties, therefore not public knowledge – nor was his apartment address. The gift card was specifically to Ignis’s favorite restaurant, which was where he had planned to spend the holiday the following night.

Snatching up the bouquet, Ignis read over the note again as he entered his home. He did a sweep of the apartment, checking quickly for bugs or something out of place, but everything was untouched. Going back to the note, he scrutinized the handwriting. Hasty, sloppy. Words had been scrawled out, illegible, and the word _sorry_ had clearly been rethought, crossed out then added.

_You deserve more appreciation than you get_

Ignis pulled out his phone, ringing Gladio.

“I think Noct might be in danger.”

\- - -

“I think I messed up.” Noct flopped down on the couch, sinking down into the cushions.

Prompto looked over at him from his place in front of the television. “What do you mean?” he asked, adjusting the cords and grabbing two controllers.

“I left the notes and the gift like you told me to, but it hasn’t seemed to really… do anything. Ignis is still Ignis.” Noct accepted the controller from Prompto with an exaggerated frown. “I thought that maybe he’d figure it out so I wouldn’t have to surprise him tomorrow at dinner.”

A beat. “Wait, at dinner?”

“Yeah. I got him that card.”

“How do you know that he’ll be there tomorrow?”

“Because he told me that’s where he was going.”

Prompto started to say something else but was cut off at the loud bang from Noct’s front door. Crownsguard came through the front door as the prince stood up, alarmed. All of them looked solemn and he immediately thought the worst. “What’s wrong? Is it my dad?”

“Your highness we have reason to believe there has been a threat against you.”

“What? From where? Who?”

“Uncertain. We are looking into the matter now. For the time being we’ll be escorting you back to the Citadel.”

“Where are Ignis and Gladio?”

“Enroute, sir.”

Noctis took Prompto with him. Usually if there was a threat against the crown, there was also likely a threat to those close as well, and all it took was a royal command to get to bring his friend along. Prompto managed something cheeky about how he felt so special to warrant such a thing from Noct of all people. They didn’t get to take their game with them, so it was a long wait back at the Citadel in a discreet office.

Relief flooded through Noct as the door’s opened and both Ignis and Gladio stepped inside. “ _Finally_. What’s going on? We haven’t heard anything.”

“Yeah and they took our phones so we are _so_ bored,” Prompto whined, draping himself across the desk.

“The investigation is ongoing,” Ignis answered. “There’s very little to follow back to the person responsible.”

“Not to mention that they’re still trying to figure if it _is_ a threat,” Gladio added, glancing pointedly at Ignis.

“It is,” Ignis said firmly. “For now, however, you’ve been granted leave back to your flat. They did a thorough sweep and found no evidence of anything suspicious.”

“What about me?”

“I’ll give you a lift, kid.” Gladio extended an arm. “Stay safe, Noct,” he added, sending a wave over his shoulder.

Noct nodded to the blond as he followed the shield, giving him a thumbs up as soon as Ignis couldn’t see him anymore. “Gladio’s being pretty… uh…”

“He doesn’t think there is a problem,” Ignis said tersely, irritated.

“So what _is_ the problem? No one would tell me anything.” He didn’t make to move from his seat at the desk, refusing to move without answers after he’d been kept waiting for hours.

Ignis pursed his lips, closing the door behind him. He dropped his voice to a low, secretive level. “I’m afraid that’s because there isn’t much to go off. I have been receiving… strange notes this week.”

Oh god.

“The first was on the inside of my car, there was no name signed. There was a gift paired with the second, and the third gave me the indication that they believed I went unappreciated by you. How they could think such a thing, or have the knowledge that I cook for you, I didn’t know.” Ignis shook his head, leaning against the desk. “They said they were _sorry_. I reacted on instinct.”

 _Oh god_.

“Gladio still thought I was being paranoid. He said it was just a secret admirer. But the intimate details of my life are hardly public knowledge. How did they get into my car, or know my locker combination, or where I _live_?”

Bahamut strike him where he stands, he messed up _so_ bad.

“The best lead they have is to trace the cufflinks that were left for me. Once that’s done we’ll have a greater sense of if there is any sort of danger.”

“Oh my god.”

“Not to worry, Noct. We have taken precautions for now. Increased security at your building, formal escort to school, and, if you’ll allow it, I’ll stay with you. You live closer to my university, and I’ll sleep better knowing I’m there to protect you.”

The prince flopped down onto the desk, hiding his face in his hands, cheeks burning. “Ignis, god you’re so… _Ignis_.”

“Something the matter?”

“You idiot, I’m the one that left the notes.”

Silence.

Noctis refused to look up. This was his nightware.

“But that… would mean…”

“I like you.”

No response.

“Noct… you left that heart _in_ my car.”

“Oh _god_.”

“Surely you must realize—”

“I’ve never done this before!” Noct popped up from the desk, face completely red. “I don’t know how to ask somebody out!”

Ignis was quiet. His eyes were wide and he didn’t seem to be able to look away from the prince. Slowly, a smile started to creep its way onto his lips. He reached over, tapping a finger under Noct’s chin to take his attention. “Noct, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?

Stunned, Noct blinked at him. “I… yeah.”

“Wonderful. It’s a date. I have this fantastic set of cufflinks I could wear if I’m able to get them back from evidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@spacs](spacs.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
